


Lights Out

by expectyaytions



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expectyaytions/pseuds/expectyaytions
Summary: Prompt Drabble!





	Lights Out

“You’re a blanket hog!”  
“Leave me alone and stop being so selfish”

(College AU-ish)

The sound of rain hitting glass lulled Veronica as sat staring out the window waiting for her ride. Ethel was never late, but alas it had been thirty minutes. She hadn’t called or texted. She sipped the remainder of her latte and gathered her items. Slipping her lit anthology into her Louis, along with her notebook and mobile prepared for the walk back to her apartment. She hoped no one else was home. Her roommates were wonderful, but she was sick of seeing them with their significant others. 

Toni and Cheryl were always on top of each other - touching wherever skin was visible and sometimes where it wasn’t. Betty and Jughead were constantly eye fucking - or actually fucking and Veronica was over losing sleep while their bed squeaked and their moans vibrated throughout the entire apartment. Kevin was probably the only one she’d be able to tolerate tonight - unless of course he was having a grinder “get together.” Everyone on 30 Oak Hill #4 was getting some - except for her. Yes, she was bitter and lonely. The weather only made it worse. Everyone was all snuggled up on the rainy night with their love and she was studying for her Shakespeare midterm. She wanted someone to drink hot cocoa with and quiz her on Hamlet. 

She shrugged on her raincoat, zipped her purse and pulled her hood up before stepping out into the rain. 

She was taken aback by the wind. It whipped the rain into her face, feeling like ice buckets. She gritted her teeth and forced herself again the brutal wind. She was halfway home when the everything went dark. The entire street was pitch black. She froze. Aside from the wind and the rain everything was quiet. She dug in her pockets for her phone to use the flashlight. Slowly she saw yellow glows in windows from candles and flashlights. She made it another block before ducking into an entryway to get out of the storm and check her phone. She was shocked when a figure rushed into the entry. She jumped and let out a squeak. 

“Sorry didn’t mean to scare you! Just trying to get home and dry.” He pulled out keys and flipped for the one he was looking for pushing into the door. “Veronica, right?” She smiled and nodded. 

“You’re Jughead’s roommate.”

“Sweet Pea,” he offered. “You waiting for Betty or something?”

“Or something, I was walking home from Java Jane’s when the lights went out. So I’m just taking a minute before heading back into it.” He nodded and headed inside.

She checked her phone mentally face palming herself when she realized she didn’t have service -duh- the towers were definitely down if the power was. She eyed the sidewalk. Sheets of rain could be heard, but not seen. There weren’t even cars out. She sighed, tucking her phone back into her coat and mentally preparing herself to head back into the night. 

She stepped down just as the door opened “Veronica! I’m glad you’re still here. Do you want to come up? It’s not safe to be out there right now. You could get hit by a car or mugged or something.” He stood holding a flashlight with the door open. 

“That’s okay - I appreciate the offer though.”

“I insist. I have a flashlight and I’m sure Jones has candles stashed in his room somewhere. Just til the rain stops or the lights come on. Whichever happens first.” He smiled and bit his lip nervously. “I have dry clothes” he tempted. She smiled and nodded, trotting through the door, he used the flashlight to guide them to the third floor. 

“Let me get you some dry clothes. I think between Toni and Betty we have a few options.” He handed her the flashlight before grabbing another off the coffee table and heading down the dark hallway. She looked around the apartment -she’d been here a few times with Betty and Toni. The apartment was pretty clean for housing three twenty-one year olds. She figured Betty probably had a hand in that. She didn’t want to sit on the couch on her wet clothes, but she was starting to get a chill. 

“Less options than I thought.” His voice made her jump. “Sorry, didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s okay, there’s something about the dark I suppose.” She smiled reassuringly as he handed her the clothes. There’s leggings and a T-shirt. I couldn’t find any sweatshirts or something slightly warmer -so I added one of my flannels. If you’re cold, but you don’t have to wear it. It was just in case you were cold, or something.” He trailed off. 

“Thank you Sweet Pea. I’m freezing. Where’s your bathroom?”

“First door on the right. Want me to take your coat?” She nodded and slipped out of her black raincoat. She noticed he had changed into black sweatpants and a grey T-shirt with the university crest on the front.

She returned to the living room wearing a pair of black leggings, a white v-neck T-shirt and Sweet Pea’s green and blue plaid flannel. He swallowed at the sight. He’d never seen her dressed so casually. She was always dressed in her skirts and fancy shirts. Even when he’d gone over to their place for Betty’s forced game night. She was wearing a dress. He’d had an eye on her since high school. Her beauty was undeniable, but in high school she’d been dating Archie - totally off limits. Not that he was her type anyway. Southside guys didn’t touch the likes of Veronica Lodge. But he grew to know her through Betty and Toni. When Archie broke up with her over last Christmas break - he knew she took it pretty hard. That’s what Betty, Jughead and Toni all shared anyway. He had cheated on her with some cheerleader from Boston University. He pushed the thought of Archie from his mind and focused on the girl in front of him. 

“What were you doing out in this weather?”

“I could ask you the same thing.” She smirked sitting next to him on the couch and curling her feet underneath her. 

“I was at work. Ran all the way home. Since Fangs has the car. And you?”

“I had a study date with Ethel, but she never showed. She usually gives me a ride home.” 

“What were you studying for?”

“Shakespeare midterm.”

“I can help you if you want?” He offered, biting his lip a little. He knew almost nothing about Shakespeare. She seemed to consider it. 

“Okay. The midterm is focused on his tragedies: King Lear, Othello, Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet. I have my study guide in here. Thank god for my waterproof purse.” She dug through her bag pulling out her notebook and folder containing her study materials. 

“I thought you were majoring in business. Why are taking a Shakespeare class?”

“It’s for my English Minor.” He nodded in slight amazement as she handed him a blue folder labeled “Shakespeare.”

“If you could just go through the study guide and I’ll use my notebook to answer the question. If there are any I don’t know, could you put a star next to it?” She was handing him a pen. He in capped it and put it behind his ear. With each of them holding a flashlight he began with definitions. 

A recitation of Hamlet’s soliloquy, twenty definitions, 4 themes, 16 characters detailed, 10 plots explained and two hours later the pair found themselves laughing about the death of Romeo and Juliet. The lights were still off and one of the flashlights had died, but the pair had just scored closer and continued. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this laid back.” She commented.

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.” She gave a small smile. “So, are you hungry or is it just me?”

“Famished actually.” She groaned.

“Let’s see what’s in our fridge besides beer.” He grabbed her hand to help up and they padded into the kitchen. The fridge held no surprises. 

The bottom shelf was full of beer, two racks on the door held bottles of liquor, while one held miscellaneous condiments. There was a half full gallon of milk and almond milk - which she knew was Fangs’. A few random fruits and veggies and finally a saving grace - sandwich fixings. 

“Basically our two options are cereal or sandwiches. What do you think?”

“What kind of cereal do you have?”

“Froot Loops and Apple Jacks and maybe Jughead’s gross shredded wheat with blueberry.”

“Sandwich definitely sandwich.”

“Good choice.” He nodded approvingly “would you like a drink? Beer? I could probably assemble something tasteful with liquor.”

“Beer sounds good.” She smiled as he handed her two Molson Canadian. They made their sandwiches in relative silence, her scoffing at his preference to use mustard instead of mayo on his turkey sandwich. He laughed out loud when she asked if he had lettuce or tomatoes. Finally they sat cross legged on the floor with a scrabble board between them. 

“Do you think we’ll have classes tomorrow?” Veronica pondered sipping her beer. 

“I hope not, I haven’t done my reading for accounting.” He laughed looking at his letters before adding TIRE to Veronica’s SPRINT. 

“Yeah, I haven’t finished my paper for International Business. I can’t wait to graduate. One more semester.”

“Any plans for after college?”

“I want to take a vacation.” She laughed louder than she normally would. “What about you?”

“A job. I’d like to own a shop someday.”

-//-//-//-

Four hours -11:45, two six packs, a bag of chips and three games of scrabble later Veronica and Sweet Pea were laughing on the coach making fun of Jughead and Betty. Veronica was certainly drunk. She knew because she felt floaty and worry free. She was sure she’d be having as much fun sober with Sweet Pea though. He was funny, kind and unbeatable at scrabble. She yawned in between laughs. 

“Are you tired?” He asked, concerned.

“Just a little - I had an 8am this morning.”

“Well, I don’t think you should walk home - you can stay here!” He was excited as a five year old when he said it. 

“You could stay in Jug’s room?” He offered. She scrunched her nose. “Yeah, I don’t blame you. Fangs?” She shook her head. “You can sleep on my bed and I’ll stay on the couch.” She bit her lip.

“How about we both stay in your bed?” His smile was wide. 

“You wanna cuddle?” She laughed but nodded. 

“Do you have a spare toothbrush?” He shrugged, but together they ventured to the bathroom. He dug through drawers, and under the sink before turning up with a spare purple one. “You’re a life saver.”

They brushed their teeth together bumping hips and elbows to annoy the other as they did so. She hadn’t felt this carefree in what seemed like forever; even when it was just her, Betty and Toni lounging in their apartment. Everything still felt calculated. Whereas with Sweet Pea she was just having fun. He lead the way to his bedroom. It was pitch black so there was no way to judge if he was messy or neat, organized or a clutterbug. 

“Do you have a side preference he asked?”

“The left.” And she jumped on the bed crawling to far side. She shrugged off the flannel and dove under the covers He smiled and stripped down his boxers and white undershirt. “Please tell me you don’t snore.” She rolled over to face him, propping her head up with her arm. 

“I don’t snore.” He assured her matching her position on the bed. “Want to play 20 Questions until we fall asleep?”

“Okay, but I’m going first.” He rolled his eyes and nodded.

“Do you have any siblings?”

“I have 2 sisters.”

“Same question for you.”

“Nope, only child.”

“What’s your favorite color?” He raised an eyebrow.

“Green, obviously.” She rolled her eyes.

“Of course it is.”

“What’s your favorite food?”

“My grandmother’s enchilada soup.”

“What is your first memory?”

“Holding my baby sister in the hospital. I was four. She had on one of those pink hats. And little white mittens. I brought my Elmo stuffed animal to give her. And my dad asked me if I wanted to hold her, and I remember thinking she looked like a doll.” 

“That is precious.” She cooed. 

“What type of business do you want to own?”

“Wedding planning. I think. Sometimes it changes.”

They continued until they fell asleep. The lack of electric hum forcing silence except for their breathing. 

-//-//-//-

She heard some semblance of sound, grey light filtered through curtains as she tried to turn onto her back. Sweet Pea’s face was tucked into her back and arm thrown over her waist. She gathered it was his alarm going off. She tried to turn it off without waking him up, but as soon as she moved he was already reaching to shut it off. 

“You were snuggling me in your sleep.” She teased. 

“You’re a blanket hog!” He accused playfully tucking one arm under his head and looking at her

“Leave me alone and stop being so selfish.” He laughed at her and she joined in. 

“Classes must be cancelled. There’s still no power and it’s raining.” 

“How will we get through without any coffee?” She whined. 

“We have Red Bull?”

“It’ll have to do. Fruit Loops and Red Bull What a slice of life.” She shook her head in disbelief. She reached over the side of the bed and put on the flannel - no electric, no heat, no service, no showers. Normally these things would annoy her, but instead she smiled. 

Sweet Pea was sitting on the edge of the bed, running a hand through his hair. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood grabbing her thighs. As they walked down the hallway she shyly kissed his cheek. He turned his head and puckered his lips. She smiled before kissing him. He deposited her on the counter, before turning around and claiming her lips with his. When he pulled away he asked, Fruit Loops? Shredded Wheat? Apple Jacks?”

“Whatever you’re having.” She smiled and reached for his face again, biting her lip and opening her legs to let him stand between them. She had never been so happy to have no power, service or healthy breakfast options in her life.


End file.
